A Lost Girl
by Youngbountygirl
Summary: Dani roams till she meets a foster mom who takes her in with a bunch of rude girls that make fun of her. She goes on the internet and meets Danny, who'll help her. Find out what happens when girls make rumors about Dani the wrong way. OCxD
1. Prologue: Foster home

**Here's the Prologue for this story. I read some stories of when Dani returns or is walking around and returns to Danny. I don't think she'd be returning to him to get stabled, or she'd already would've done that in the beginning. Review please!!**

Dani walked down the streets. You can see her with the same red shorts and blue hoody, except has some dirt almost everywhere. She was feeling so hungry and tired. All she wants is a place to stay, or someone to take care of her. She mostly missed her cousin Danny, since he loved her more then any thing, except his parents. Although that, was different. Dani walked to the ally as she laid her hand on her stomach. She was starving, apparently she'd never eaten for days. She got up and kept walking as she saw a woman with a sandwich. She was so tempted into taking it, but knew it wasn't right. She felt so dizzy and fell to the ground, moaning.

"Danny," whimpered Dani with a hand on her stomach.

"Hello," startled the woman as she saw Dani on the ground and walked to her, "are you ok miss."

"I'm . . . hungry," moaned Dani.

"You look awful, how long have you been starving?" Asked the woman.

"I don't know, two days maybe," answered Dani as she went out.

Dani started smelling something really good as he slowly opened her eyes as she found herself on a couch, still starving. She rubbed her eyes as she saw the woman with the sandwich with a smile on her face.

"You're up, come on in," smiled the woman, "my name is Miss Blakey."

"Hm," cocked Dani as she came to the table and saw a plate of food.

"You better eat," said Miss Blakey.

Dani nodded as she started digging in like a pig until she couldn't eat anymore. Miss Blakey sat down with a smile.

"Where are your parents?" Asked Miss Blakey.

"Don't have any. Well, I have a father, but he kicked me out," told Dani.

"What a shame. I'm a foster mother, I can take you in and you'll have a nice home where you'll be loved," smiled Miss Blakey.

"Really," smiled Dani.

"Yes, someone once told me, 'home is where you're surrounded by the ones that love and care about you,'" smiled Miss Blakey as Dani smiled back.


	2. A chat with Danny

**I see people are very sorry for Dani, you're gonna be even more sorry for her when you find out what happens when she gets a home. Review please!!**

Dani went to her new room as you see three girls going into the room with smirks.

"What's your name?" Asked Dani.

"I'm Mara, these are May and Doe. Listen looser, just because you live here, don't mean you get to take our place. We're still in charge in this game got it," demanded Mara.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't understand you, I don't speak drama queen, your majesty," smirked Dani.

"Oh no, you did not just call me drama queen did you?" Narrowed Mara.

"Hm, let's see, I believe I just did," smirked Dani.

"You're never gonna get around with that kind of mouth looser," spat Doe as the girls left and Dani closed the door.

Dani felt as miserable as ever with a bunch of rude girls to live with for the rest of her life. She went on the internet to find someone to talk to. There was a chat room where some people were talking. She then saw someone named Dfenton, that had to be Danny.

TECHNO: Can you believe that your parents are doing a search at night?

DFENTON: Tell me about it.

PHANTOMGIRL: Danny?

DFENTON: uh, who's this?

DARKNITE: I'm guessing a fan girl looking for Danny Phantom, look at her screen name.

PHANTOMGIRL: No, it's me, Dani.

DFENTON: No way!

PHANTOMGIRL: yeah way, I found a foster home to live at.

DFENTON: Whoa, how's it going.

PHANTOMGIRL: Ok I guess, except a bunch of girls who think they own the place and a drama queen who thinks she's queen sheba.

DFENTON: lol

TECHNO: hey Dani, it's been a while since the last we've seen you.

DARKNITE: yeah

DFENTON: guys, can Dani and i talk privately for a while?

DARKNITE: Sure thing.

(Darknite logs off)

TECHNO: me 2

(Techno logs off)

DFENTON: so Dani, did you get stabilized yet?

PHANTOMGIRL: yeah, I found this weird lab that is called the "White Lab Quarters" whatever that means. I found some wires and stuff and stabilized myself.

DFENTON: Guys in White, I should've known.

PHANTOMGIRL: Guys in White, what kind of agency is that? lol

DFENTON: I don't know, but they're loco

PHANTOMGIRL: people that call themselves that must be lol

DFENTON: man, I miss you so much

PHANTOMGIRL: me too, i wish I could stay with you danny.

DFENTON: i know, you're like a sister to me

PHANTOMGIRL: same here . . . well a brother, you get the point.

DFENTON: I know, gotta go, duty calls.

PHANTOMGIRL: ok, see ya cos

DFENTON: bye

(Dfenton logs out)

(Phantomgirl logs out)

Dani turned off her computer as she laid in bed, looking at the stars. She was not only happy to see her cousin, but happy to have a new home. She didn't care if it was filled with rude girls, it was better then nothing. She was starting school tomorrow and was gonna make some new friends.


	3. School days and a friend

**Let's see how Dani reacts towards school. She's not gonna take the bus, you'll see. Review please!!**

It was Dani's first day of school and she decided to fly as a short cut to avoid crowds. She hid behind a tree and changed back as she went inside her school. She was preparing for her first class in middle school as she saw Mara behind her.

"Hello looser, welcome to your first school day. Hope you do great, not," laughed Mara.

"Yeah, as you see, we are the popular girls and you are the losers," smiled Mary.

"Oooooo," grinned the three girls as a skater boy stood in front.

"I don't think she's a looser, you girls are the losers. Any boy that ever falls for shallow girls like you must be blind by the makeup that covers your zits and rough skin," crossed the skater boy.

"Whatever looser," said the girls putting L's on their foreheads and left.

"Thanks, what's your name?" Asked Dani.

"Ben, you?" Asked Ben.

"Dani," told Dani.

"Nice to meet you, don't listen to them, they think they're all that, but they're just a bunch of rude drama queens," told Ben.

"You got that right," smiled Dani.

"So, you're new, mind if I show you around?" Asked Ben.

"Sure," shrugged Dani.

"Great, where is your next class?" Asked Ben.

"This," showed Dani as Ben took a look at her schedule.

"Hey, that's my next class, looks like we're walking together," smiled Ben.

"Great," grinned Dani.

Dani and Ben walked to the next class, which was Geography. She and Ben sat together at a table. He was very interesting to be with. They started talking about their lives and all the other junk.

"So, what kind of parents do you have?" Asked Ben.

"I don't have any, except a father who doesn't even love me," told Dani.

"I'm so sorry," moped Ben, "I don't know what it's like to be betrayed by your own father, but it must be pretty awful."

"You don't know the half of it," said Dani, "it's only me and my cousin."

"Your cousin?" Cocked Ben.

"Danny, we both have the same name. He's like a brother to me, we have alot in common like NASA, Dumpty Humpty, and so forth," explained Dani.

"You like NASA?" Asked Ben.

"Sha," smiled Dani as she rested her head on her hand.

"Cool dude," smiled Ben, "say, you wanna . . . you know, go out sometime?"

"Like a date?" Asked Dani.

"A date," corrected Ben.

"Sure, I'd love to," smiled Dani, "you're the only boy that ever notices me anyways."

The two preteens started laughing like crazy with their food in their mouths. When school was over, Ben gave Dani a cell phone.

"A cell phone, what for?" Asked Dani.

"So we can talk," smiled Ben.

"Thanks, I always wanted one," smiled Dani as she gave him a hug.

"Your welcome, you wanna come over sometime?" Asked Ben.

"Sure," shrugged Dani.

"Great, see ya Dani," waved Ben as Dani bit her lip and walked home.


	4. A date movie

**Next one, you're gonna like this one. Review please!!**

Dani went right on her computer as she went to the chat room where she met Danny.

PHANTOMGIRL: Danny, are you there?

DFENTON: yeah, i am

PHANTOMGIRL: i need your help

DFENTON: what is it?

PHANTOMGIRL: a guy just asked me out and i need some tips

DFENTON: u got 1

PHANTOMGIRL: bingo

DFENTON: where're you going?

PHANTOMGIRL: he's gonna take me to a movie

DFENTON: just be yourself and if he's acting weird, just be easy on him.

PHANTOMGIRL: Why would he be acting strange?

DFENTON: boys around twelve don't know about impressing girls.

PHANTOMGIRL: What would he do?

DFENTON: don't know, just listen to his friends who give him the wrong idea.

PHANTOMGIRL: fine, I'll be easy on him.

DFENTON: good, and hope your date goes well.

PHANTOMGIRL: me too, gotta go before I'm late, c ya.

DFENTON: you 2

(Dfenton logs out)

(Phantomgirl logs out)

Dani knew she had to tell Ben sometime about her secret. She decided to wait until later or something. She finally made it to the movie theater, wondering what Ben would do to try to impress her. She remembered some things from Danny, since she was his messed up clone. They were some of the things he did when he was twelve when it came to girls. She was laughing to herself about all the things Danny tried to do when it came to girls. She bit her lip as she saw Ben walking with his normal clothes. So far, he looked ok, she hoped that she knew what she was doing. He came with a smile as she smiled back and gently grabbed his hand.

"Come on, we're gonna be late," rushed Dani as she dragged Ben into the movie.

"Dani, you're going too fast," told Ben as they went in line.

"But we need to be there first," smiled Dani as they got first in line, "two to see World Zombie Three, is it ok?"

"Sure dude," shrugged Ben.

"Sweet," smiled Dani as they got their tickets and were on their way, "if it gets too scary, just squeeze my hand."

"I don't get scared," said Ben protectively as Dani rolled her eyes.

"Boys," muttered Dani as they went to the theater.

Dani liked the movie, even though she got a little scared. She could see Ben bitting his lip very hard, he was scared. She gave him a hand for him to squeeze. She felt it squeeze very tight, Dani was smiling the whole time. Danny was right about Ben not knowing about impressing girls, he was trying to be brave, since boys thought that girls like brave boys. That was only for the girly girls, they didn't say about tomboys like her. The movie was finally over and they got out of the theater.

"I thought you said you don't get scared," teased Dani.

"I . . . wasn't," lied Ben.

"Oh come on, you were too scared," laughed Dani, "or are you trying to be brave to impress me?"

"Well, I . . . " said Ben as Dani faced him.

"It's ok if you're scared of something, even my cousin is scared sometimes," smiled Dani.

"Ok, I guess I was a little scared," admitted Ben, "but I really liked it."

"Me too," smiled Dani, "can you keep a secret?"

"Yeah dude, what is it?" Asked Ben.

"Ok, but we better go over there," pointed Dani to a tree as they went behind the tree and she changed into her ghost form. She decided it was time she told someone her secret besides her cousin.

"Whoa," shocked Ben.

"I'm Danny Phantom's cousin Dani with an i," told Dani.


	5. Telling a secret

**I heard of younger boys not knowing how to impress a girl, so they ask their friends who give them the wrong ideas. Be glad it wasn't that bad, although it would've been really funny. Review please!!**

"I've heard of Danny Phantom, but I did think . . ." stuttered Ben as he looked throughout her outlook.

"I know, this is kinda my first time on the job. I'm not actually a normal person either, I'm a mess up clone version of my cousin. My dad is my creator, he was only using me to make his perfect clone son, it's a long story. Danny told me that my dad was only using me and we beat him at his own game. I've been roaming around Wisconsin, till I bumped into Mrs. Blakey," explained Dani.

"You mean to say you're a clone?" Asked Ben.

"Guilty as charged, but I really like you," smiled Dani as she grabbed his hand.

"I like you too Dani, even if you are a clone," smiled Ben as he slid his fingers against Dani's cheek and their lips touched. It was only a light kiss and she changed back into her human form as they separated.

"I . . . better go," smiled Dani as she bit her lip.

"Yeah, it's getting late," smiled Ben as he looked at his watch, "great, my mom is gonna kill me if I don't make my curfew."

"I can fly you there," suggested Dani.

"I don't know, I've never flown before," said Ben.

"Oh come on, it's fun," begged Dani, "please!"

"Ok," rolled Ben as Dani changed into her ghost form and took his hand.

"Great, hang on," told Dani as she flew into the sky as you see the city lights at the bottom.

"Wow, it's so beautiful," smiled Ben.

"Yeah, it is," smiled Dani with a twinkle in her eye as she heard a text message in her cell phone.

"Who's that?" asked Ben.

"Danny, who else?" Told Dani as she saw the message.

DFENTON: whts up

PHANTOMGIRL: nt mch

DFENTON: hw ws ur date

PHANTOMGIRL: great

DFENTON: swt

"What does Dfenton stand for?" Asked Ben.

"Danny Fenton," answered Dani, "that's his real name."

"Fenton, does Jack and Maddie Fenton ring a bell?" Asked Ben.

"You mean my aunt and uncle, they don't know about Danny being half-ghost nor of my existence," told Dani.

"Whoa, so they're your cousin's parents?" Asked Ben.

"Bingo," said Dani.

PHANTOMGIRL: i tld hm abt our pwrs

DFENTON: u did

PHANTOMGIRL: he wnt tel any1

DFENTON: wel u do ned 2 b onest

PHANTOMGIRL: i betr go, c ya

DFENTON: u 2


	6. rumor starts

**Next one, nice for Dani to have a boyfriend huh? Review please!!**

Dani finally made it to Ben's house by the front door.

"Thanks alot Ben, I had fun," smiled Dani.

"Me too," smiled Ben, "see ya at school?"

"Definitely," grinned Dani as she flew on her way home.

"Bye!" Waved Ben as Dani flew around the city of Green Bay, that's where she was at.

Dani felt the wind of the nightly sky push against her face as she flew above the city. Apparently, there were no ghosts around so far, she decided to go back to the orphanage as she changed back. She laid on her bed, turning her cell phone off as she saw someone sent her a message. Danny wanted to chat with her.

DFENTON: dani, you there?

PHANTOMGIRL: yes, I'm here. What's up?

DFENTON: not much, I just ran into the Box Ghost again, but I'm fine. You?

PHANTOMGIRL: Better then ever, I got my first kiss.

DFENTON: you did? That's so sweet, what's it like?

PHANTOMGIRL: don't get too pushy, it's personal.

DFENTON: sorry, did you go to school yet?

PHANTOMGIRL: yeah, but miss drama queen thinks she's all that and she said I was a loser.

DFENTON: don't listen to her, that's totally not true. You're the opposite of that Danielle.

Dani didn't notice, but during that time, Mara, Mary, and Doe were spying on her to see why she was hooked on the computer all the time.

"What is she doing?" Asked Mary.

"Sh, let's read," told Mara as they read every single message.

PHANTOMGIRL: you really think so?

DFENTON: hey, you're the bravest girl I know.

PHANTOMGIRL: Aw, that's so sweet, thanks Danny.

DFENTON: Love you Dani.

PHANTOMGIRL: I love you too, you're the only one I can talk to.

"I can't believe it, she found a boyfriend on the internet with the same name as her, only with an n and a y?" Shocked Doe in a whisper.

"Wait till the whole school hears about this," smiled Mara as the girls left, before they saw Danny's message.

DFENTON: but that's only because you're my cousin

PHANTOMGIRL: lol

DFENTON: I better go, it's getting late, see ya cos

PHANTOMGIRL: you too.

(Phantomgirl logs off)

(Dfenton logs off)

Dani crawled to her bed till the morning light hit her eyes. The next day, Mara and the girls were talking about what they saw last night.

"Can you believe that she has a boyfriend on the internet?" Asked Mary as Mrs. Blakey's eyes widened and decided to overhear this.

"Maybe she met him in another state," shrugged Doe.

"I think she's a matchmaker," told Mara, "who knows, all I know, is that she is dating online."

"I could tell by that smile and the way she type, 'I love you, you're the only one I can ever talk to,' that makes me sick. Next thing you know, she'll be kissing, yuck," disgusted Mary.

"Dani is dating online?" Shocked Mrs. Blakey as she painted.


	7. News on live

**Uh oh, looks like people are thinking Dani's boyfriend is the wrong person lol. Man, this one's gonna be even more good, you'll have to read. Review please!!**

Dani woke up with a long yawn. She had never had a better night sleep. She walked downstairs as she got herself some toast and milk. Mrs. Blakey walked to where Dani was as she walked to her nervously.

"So, I heard you've found a boyfriend," smiled Mrs. Blakey.

"Oh yeah, he's a really cool guy. He's fun, funny, and great to talk to," smiled Dani.

"I'm sure he is, but just be careful ok," warned Mrs. Blakey.

"I know what I'm doing ok, he's a really nice guy," smiled Dani as she finished her last piece of toast, "I'm done."

Mrs. Blakey wasn't sure about Dani meeting a guy on the internet. Although, she could've known him for a long time. She decided to be a little easy on her, who knows who this guy could be. Then, she didn't know Dani quite well. Dani flew in the sky as her ghost sense went off.

"What now?" Wondered Dani as she searched, till she found someone.

"Aw, Danielle, how nice to see you in Green Bay," smiled Vlad.

"What do you want Dad?" Asked Dani.

"I'm just here to get what's mine, you're still a pathetic clone who will be wiped out with just this," smiled Vlad as he shot an ecto blast, which hit Dani in the gut as she got up, "what, how were you able to manage that without melting?"

"Stabled myself, sweet huh?" Smiled Dani as she shot an ecto blast and knocked him on a building.

"You little rat, just because you're stabled Danielle, doesn't mean I can't beat you with every motion," smirked Vlad as he flew over and tried to punch Dani, but missed as she kicked him in the gut and he flew to the ground.

"Who's that?" Shocked a mother as she took her kid and ran off, "ahhh!!!"

"So, that's it huh Danielle?" Asked Vlad.

"Yep, you lied to me for all my life and you're not gonna make me your kid again," smirked Dani as she shot him all the way to a broken house as it crumbled down and was about to hit a little boy.

"Mommy!" Cried the boy as Dani flew in and got him out of the way.

"You ok?" Asked Dani.

"Yeah, but where's Mommy?" Asked the boy.

"Billy!" Cried a desperate Mother.

"Mommy!" Cried Billy as Dani took him to his mother.

"Is this yours?" Asked Dani.

"Yes," smiled the Mother as she hugged Billy tightly, then faced her, "thank you so much, what's your name?"

"Dani, with an i, Dani Phantom," introduced Dani.

"Dani Phantom, that kinda sounds familiar," cocked the mother.

"Probably because my name is the same as my cousin's. Although, his name is spelled with a y and he lives in Amity Park," shrugged Dani.

"Thanks Dani," smiled the Mother as Dani left right to her school.

Back at school, the news came up at class as everyone, including Dani listened to it.

"Hello, this is Green Bay Watch, I'm Lizzy Dale, with more news. It's just heard that there was a ghost in Green Bay again, but this one seems to be related to the Ghost Boy of Amity Park known as Danny Phantom," told Lizzy as you see Dani punching Vlad into a house and saving Billy, "it's heard that this ghost girl's name is Dani Phantom, spelled with an i. Let's hear more from Bill Dilly."

"This is Bill Dilly, as you can see the place where the ghost girl was at, saving this boy name Billy. Let's talk to the Mother, do you know this girl?" Asked Bill.

"Well no . . . but she did say she was the ghost boy's cousin," told the Mother.

"You heard it folks, Dani Phantom, our Green Bay ghost is the cousin of Danny Phantom from Amity Park. Is she our local hero or our greatest threat? We don't know, back to you Lizzy," finished Bill.

"Thanks Bill, we'll be back after these messages," smiled Lizzy as the news turned to the commercials and everyone started talking.

"Wow, who knew Danny Phantom would have a cousin?" Shrugged a geek.

"Wow that's amazing . . . tell me about it . . . I wonder if she's our protector," chatted the girls.

"That's like totally awesome . . . I know dude . . . we've got a ghost protector, and it's a chick baby," chatted the boys.


	8. Rumors out

**I'm back on my own computer and it was fixed, sweet huh. Although, there's something wrong with my DSL. Oh well, I had dial-up on my computer since the stone age . . . well not literally, but you get the point. Anyway, review please!!**

Dani went to her locker as you can hear a chatter going on. Some of it was about the "Green Bay ghost" and the other was about Dani and her boyfriend. She didn't have a problem with rumors like most girls and didn't care what they thought. Little did she know, there was a tiny twist to her and her boyfriend. They were meaning her cousin, thinking he was her boyfriend. Too bad she didn't take note of that.

"Hey Dani," smiled Ben as he came.

"Did you watch the News?" Asked Dani.

"Yeah dude, you were great, you made the front cover," smiled Ben.

"Sweet," said Dani sleepishly.

"Anyway, there's a rumor going on about you," told Ben.

"I heard, can you believe they make a big deal about us dating," rolled Dani.

"That's the thing, they're not talking about us, they're talking about you and your cousin. They think Danny's your boyfriend," explained Ben as Dani dropped her books.

"WHAT?!" Shouted Dani as she laughed so loud, the whole school could hear it.

"Yeah, can you believe girls making rumors about a mixup?" Asked Ben as he laughed with her.

"I know, some people are so immature. Danny's not my boyfriend, that's just gross, ew!" Said Dani.

"Tell me about it," rolled Ben.

"Next thing you know, everyone will think I'm a cheater," laughed Dani.

"I don't see you cheating on me nor dating your cousin," told Ben.

"You got that right," smiled Dani, "anyway, I better get to my class, see ya."

"See ya D," waved Ben as Dani walked away.

Everyone was staring at Dani as she walked passed by. She knew very well it was because of the rumors, like she'd even care. She made a glare.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," spat Dani as everyone went back to their own meal. She sat right at an empty table, saving a seat for Ben. Two girls walked over to her table.

"Mind if we sit here?" Asked a girl with straight blond hair and freckles, "by the way, name's Martha."

"Dani, you can sit as long as you don't call me names," told Dani.

"Thanks, not many people like us," smiled a girl with black short hair with glasses and loose jeans, "name's Dona."

"Heard you have a boyfriend on the internet," said Martha, "is he cute."

"Yes, he's cute and no he's not the one on the internet. That's just a rumor. I actually talk to Danny on the internet," corrected Dani.

"Oh, cause I heard that you talk to your boyfriend about everything and even love him. Mara said she saw you chat to him that you love him," shrugged Dona.

"I did tell him that, only because he's my cousin," explained Dani, "can you believe girls like Mara?"

"Wait, he's your cousin?" Shocked Martha.

"Duh, who else, I already have a boyfriend and I don't have any other relatives except my dad, but he doesn't even love me and my siblings died," told Dani.

"That's so sad, why doesn't your dad love you?" Asked Martha.

"I know this will sound wacky, but during collage, my father's social life was ruined because of a certain accident. Because of that, he lost the love of his life, who Danny's dad married. After my mother died from my birth, he wanted so much to remarry my aunt, so he tried to kill my uncle, marry my aunt, and tempt my cousin to be his son. My father used me and my brothers to get his way by tricking Danny and I don't even want to go from there. Danny told me what my father was trying to do, at first I thought he was lying. I found out he wasn't when he told me to do something that would end my life like my other brothers. I got Danny away from my dad and roamed around Green Bay and never contacted my cousin till I went to a foster home," told Dani with half the truth and half a lie.

"Wow, that is wacky, why doesn't your dad get a cat?" Asked Dona.

"That's a question my cousin and I have been wondering for quite a long time," said Dani.


	9. Onto Green Bay

**Ok, next one and it will be back in Amity Park. Review please!!**

Jack and Maddie were both watching the News about Dani Phantom, the Green Bay ghost. She was apparently Danny Phantom's cousin.

"Hey Maddie, it's the Green Bay ghost. How bout we go to Green Bay and catch that ghost," smiled Jack.

"I don't know, we don't even know what she might be capable of," told Maddie.

"She might have the same powers that Phantom kid has, how bout we catch her and use her for bait then we'll have two ghosts to rip apart molecule by molecule," grinned Jack.

"If you say so Jack," shrugged Maddie as they all packed.

"Can you believe we have to go all the way to Green Bay just because they saw some ghost on TV," rolled Jazz.

"Do you know who the Green Bay ghost is?" Asked Danny.

"Who?" Rolled Jazz as Danny turned on the TV.

"This is Tiffany Snow as you see Green Bay has a new ghost called the Green Bay ghost known as Dani Phantom. Many say she's the cousin of the ghost boy of Amity Park," announced Tiffany as you see a picture of Dani on the full screen.

"Wait, the Green Bay ghost was that clone girl you told me about?" Asked Jazz.

"Duh," rolled Danny.

"Why didn't you say so? Let's go," smiled Jazz as the teens went to the car.

As the parents were driving the RV, Danny was chatting with Dani on the internet. He started laughing as Jazz cocked her eyebrows.

"What's so funny?" Asked Jazz.

"Girls are spreading rumors at Dani's school about me being her boyfriend," whispered Danny as Jazz started chuckling.

"You've got to be kidding me," smiled Jazz.

"No, I'm not," shook Danny.

"Where are you gonna meet Dani?" Asked Jazz.

"At the museum, they have a theater there," smiled Danny.

"Interesting," annoyed Jazz.

"Come on Jazz, lighten up, at least you get to see your cousin in person," smiled Sam.

"I guess," shrugged Jazz.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Dani Fenton OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dani was on the internet. Apparently, Danny told her he was gonna be at the Astronomy Museum. She was so excited about this as she heard Mara, Mary, and Doe coming to her.

"Hey loser, talking to your boyfriend?" Asked Doe.

"It's non of your business," narrowed Dani.

"Dani and computer boy sitting in a tree, K I S S I N G," sang Mary as Dani felt anger in her blood.

"GO AWAY!!" Shouted Dani as she took her shoe and threw it at them as they ran out the door, "there."

PHANTOMGIRL: Danny, this rumor thing is getting worse, Mara and her group won't stop bugging me.

DFENTON: I know how that feels.

PHANTOMGIRL: well I don't care what these jerks think.

DFENTON: fighting your own rights

PHANTOMGIRL: u got that right.

DFENTON: I love you

PHANTOMGIRL: i love you too dan.

"Aw, that's so sweet," smirked Mara.

"I told you go away," smirked Dani as she slammed the door and locked it.

PHANTOMGIRL: I don't think I'll ever get used to this place.

DFENTON: i wouldn't think so.


	10. He's not my boyfriend!

**I thought it was pretty cool that Dani threw a shoe at the girls lol. Anyway, review please!!**

Mara, Mary, and Doe were laughing at Dani talking to her boyfriend. She went downstairs to get some breakfast as the girls smiled with their glimmering grins.

"How's your boyfriend doing?" Teased Mara.

"He's not my boyfriend, he's my . . ." Said Dani.

"Boyfriend, I'd know a boyfriend when I see one don't lie to us, lover girl," snickered Mary.

"I'm not lying, I only love him cause he's . . ." Dani tried to say when . . .

"Girls, breakfast is ready," smiled Mrs. Blakey.

"Lover girl," muttered Doe at Dani as she smirked at them.

"My cousin," whispered Dani in anger as she sat alone in the kitchen, since she could not stand the girls.

"Honey, I know those girls can be a handful, but . . ." said Mrs. Blakey.

"Please don't make it worse then it already is. It's a good thing Danny's with me," smiled Dani as Mrs. Blakey froze, knowing who she was talking about . . . well, kinda.

"Uh, who's Danny?" Asked Mrs. Blakey.

"He's really cool, I ran into him on the internet, weird huh?" Smiled Dani.

"I . . . guess," muttered Mrs. Blakey.

"I've known him for like ever, he's like the brother I've never had. Since I don't have any brothers or sisters, he's my companion," smiled Dani.

"I see," smiled Mrs. Blakey.

"The girls keep calling him my boyfriend, but I don't care what they think. Danny told me that I should think for myself and not worry about others. Then what should they know, I love him," smiled Dani, looking at her food, "and I love this."

Mrs. Blakey knew this boyfriend was a good influence and she has known him for a long time, it was best to give her a break. Dani was finally done with her meal and then was on her way upstairs.

"Where're you going? Going to talk to your boyfriend," laughed Mara.

"Actually yes, Danny and I are meeting at the Astronomy Museum to spend some time with him," stood Dani.

"How romantic," smiled Doe with a doll face.

"Actually yes, since Ben's coming too, it'd be romantic, whatever you call it. If you excuse me, I need to get dressed," said Dani as she got into her normal wear.

DFENTON: still having trouble

PHANTOMGIRL: yep, and I don't care what they think I'm just gonna go my normal bouts.

DFENTON: that's the spirit

PHANTOMGIRL: I'll meet you with ben

DFENTON: ok girly girl

PHANTOMGIRL: very funny, bye

DFENTON: bye

(Phantomgirl logs out)

(Dfenton logs out)

Dani changed into her ghost form as she flew all the way to the Astronomy Museum as she waited for Ben to come. She saw him come on his skateboard as a smiled appeared on her face.

"Hey Ben," waved Dani.

"Hey dude," smiled Ben as they both hugged, "girls still think you and cos are BF?"

"Yep, and here comes Danny," smiled Dani as she saw Danny in Jazz's car.


	11. Spying at the museum

**Time for the cousins to meet at last. Review please!!**

Dani ran over to her cousin as Danny spread out his arms and hugged her tightly.

"Danny, I missed you so much," smiled Dani.

"I missed you too, Dani," smiled Danny as Jazz came in and took a good look at Dani.

"Wow, you do look like my brother," smiled Jazz as she hugged Dani.

"Thanks," smiled Dani as she went over to Ben, "this is my real boyfriend Ben."

"Hey dudes," smiled the Hispanic skater.

"Hey, nice choice Danielle," smiled Danny.

"Thanks," smiled Dani as they all went inside, little did they know, some girls were spying on them. Too bad they didn't hear every word they said.

"There's Ben, and that older guy must be her boyfriend," whispered Mara.

"Who knew she'd date a fourteen-year-old guy, that's just plain weird," said Doe.

"Come on, we better follow them," told Mara as they all went inside the museum.

"Where are they now?" Asked Mary.

"Guess we'll have to start looking," shrugged Doe.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Dani and Danny OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dani was holding Ben's hand the whole way. It'd be nice if the girls could've seen this, then maybe the rumors would've stopped. The four kids soon found Sam, who was in the bathroom. They all went to different parts of the museum.

"This is really cool, huh Ben?" Smiled Dani.

"Yeah," smiled Ben.

"Hey, they have a theater here," pointed Danny to a theater.

"How bout we go there?" Asked Dani.

"Great idea," smiled Sam as she got some tickets and went inside.

The girls finally found Dani as she left to the theater with Danny. She was grabbing his hand and pulling him inside.

"Just as I thought, she's dating a fourteen-year-old," smiled Doe.

"What are you girls doing here?" Asked Mrs. Blakey.

"Dani's boyfriend is in there," pointed Doe.

"Really, I'd like to get to know this boy," smiled Mrs. Blakey.

"What's weird is that this guy is fourteen," crossed Mara.

"Why does she get to be the lucky one?" Grumped Mary.

"He's fourteen? I better get a good look at this boy when they get back," cocked Mrs. Blakey.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Dani and Danny OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Danny and Dani were enjoying the movie, including Sam, Jazz, and Ben. Just when the movie was getting good, the halfas' ghost senses went off as they turned and heard a ghost outside the museum.

"Ghost time," whispered Dani as they went under the chairs to go ghost and flew right to the museum.

"Run whelps, I'm looking for a certain ghost girl," narrowed Skulker.

"You mean me," narrowed Dani.

"Just as I thought you'd be nice for my rug," smiled Skulker.

"EW!!" Snickered Dani as she started blasting Skulker to the ground.

"Hey look, it's Dani!" Shouted a guy.

"And her hottie cousin!" Pointed a girl as Danny landed next to Dani.

"You wanna kick some butt?" Asked Danny.

"Oh yeah," smiled Dani.


	12. Things sort out

**Here's the next one. Let's try to get this mix up fixed shall we? Review please!!**

Danny shot an ecto blast right at Skulker as he got up and Dani kicked him on the back.

"You know, I was planning on capturing one of you and use as my rug, but now I will have your Skulls on display," smiled Skulker.

"Nice speech Skulker, here's one you can take," smiled Dani as she shot an ecto blast right at his chest.

"Oh nuts, ahhh!!!" cried Skulker as he landed on a model of Mars.

"You know, you'll be perfect on Mars," smiled Danny as Skulker took the model and threw it at the kids.

"Hey, that was handmade," smirked an employer.

"Who cares," smirked Skulker as the Phantoms rammed Skulker onto a model of all the planets.

"There are nine planets that makeup our solar system, but soon enough scientists made a big discovery that Pluto was not a planet," said a boring guy on a speaker as Skulker shot the speaker and was shot right behind.

"I will have your heads," narrowed Skulker.

"Tell it to this," showed Dani as you see a thermos and she sucked Skulker right inside.

"What! Noooooo!!!" cried Skulker as Dani closed the lid and her and Danny went back to the theater.

Dani and Ben came out together as Mrs. Blakey and the girls were recovering from the ghost attack. She saw the girls with widened eyes and narrowed them.

"Were you spying on me?!" Shouted Dani as the girls, including Mrs. Blakey, whom she ignored.

"Well duh, we wanted to see who your little boyfriend was, or should I say older boyfriend," smirked Mara.

"Ok, so he's a little older then me, what does that have to do with the T in China?" Crossed Dani.

"A little? He's fourteen, that's two years older," narrowed Doe.

"What are you talking about? He's my age for heaven sakes," narrowed Dani.

"You can't fool us, we saw that freshman being called Danny, the same name you called him online," told Mara.

"How many times do I have to tell you? HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!!!" Shouted Dani.

"Dani, what's all the shouting about?" Asked Danny as he got out, "everyone can hear you."

"These bitches were spying on us!" Explained Dani, "and making pathetic rumors."

"See, you said 'us,' he is your BF, you can't fool us. You even text that you loved him," smirked Doe.

"Duh, that's because she's my cousin," rolled Danny as the girls' jaws dropped and Mrs. Blakey chuckled a little.

"I'm her real boyfriend and we met at school, not online," chuckled Ben, "what's up with some girls making rumors?"

"You mean you were just her cousin all this time?" Asked Mara.

"Yeah, he saved me from my father, if it wasn't for him, I'd be deader then dead," explained Dani, "he means more to me then anything."

"I was chatting with my friends and ended up running into Dani along the way. I hadn't seen her in a while," smiled Danny as he bent down and gave Dani a hug, then got back up.

"Hey, I couldn't help but overhear," smiled Mrs. Blakey, "I'm so sorry about the girls' actions, they have a hard time being polite, Dani has been my brightest and sorry about the misunderstanding."

"It's ok . . . really," shrugged Danny.

"When I found her, she was starving herself to death, she hardly ate for days and wondered in the park like a homeless girl," explained Mrs. Blakey.

"You were?" Widened Danny.

"I couldn't find a place to live," said Dani, "now I have, but it's still not home."

"Hm, maybe I can move you to another foster care," suggested Mrs. Blakey, "but I think it's best if she stays alone."

"Good idea," smiled Dani as Danny smiled with her.


	13. Epilogue: A new home

**Ok, Epilogue here now. Looks like the mix up has been cleared big time. Review please!!**

Danny was with an older woman named Miss Dory. She was looking at some papers and so forth. Dani was sitting down quietly by her cousin. Miss Dory smiled and signed the paper.

"I'll be glad to put her under my care," smiled Miss Dory.

"Thanks alot," smiled Danny as he hugged his cousin tightly, "I'll be visiting you soon Danielle."

"Thanks," smiled Dani as Danny left and she went to her new room, changing into her ghost form.

Dani flew through the ceiling and saw Danny floating in the air. They both smiled, flying into the sky.

"How bout we do something together?" Asked Danny.

"Sure, I'd love to," smiled Dani, "you know this could be a start."

"Yeah, you got a spotlight and who knows, maybe we could be a team on day," smiled Danny.

"Yeah, but Green Bay needs a protector, even though the critics don't think so," smiled Dani.

"You got that right," smiled Danny.

"If not me, who else is gonna protect this city, it's not like I can't ignore a cry for help," shrugged Dani.

"And it's not like you're gonna beat me to the mall," challenged Danny.

"Oh, we'll see about that," smiled Danny as the ghosts raced to the sky.

"I'm getting ahead!" Shouted Dani.

"Yeah, but I'm still gonna beat you," smiled Danny.

"Ok smartypants," said Dani.


End file.
